Angela (The Man From U.N.C.L.E.)
Angela (Luciana Paluzzi) is the seductive thrush agent from the 1965 episode "The Four-Steps Affair" for the TV show "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." Angela is a beautiful red headed Italian woman in her mid to late twenties. She is an evil femme fatale who preys on unsuspecting targets. Angela first appears when her lover and target is attempting to evade assassination. Pretending to be on his side, the seductive vamp pleads with him to escape the window. The man tries to escape, but as he pulls the curtains it triggers a light! With his cover blown, the man is mercilessly gunned down. The villainous woman calmly sits down brushing her hair. Angela later appears when she is snooping around the car that her target crashed. Soon, the spy Napoleon Solo (Robert Vaughn) appears and takes a look at the car. When he gets in his car to go, he finds Angela hiding in the boot! Angela tells him she will take him to the house. Later, Angela is slowly luring Napoleon up the stairs to the room, flirting with him all the while. When he gets up there she dresses in seductive attire to attract him. Napoleon, however, remains suspicious. Later, Napoleon looks out the window and sees a gunman outside! Angela once again pleads with him to escape through the window. As Napoleon tugs the curtains, the lights turn on! However, Napoleon was ready and he dodges. A desperate Angela tries to push him in the way but stumbles and is gunned down herself. That is the last you see of her in the story, however, we are informed that after her wounds, she is unconscious in hospital and unable to provide any information. If she survives, she is no doubt put in prison. Trivia *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Madalena in the 1962 episode "Flowers of Evil" for the TV series "Thriller". *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Contessa Juliana Giotto-Borgini in the 1964 movie ‘Muscle Beach Party’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as the evil Fiona Volpe in the 1965 James Bond film, "Thunderball". *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Lisa in the 1968 film ‘A Black Veil For Lisa’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Anna Carrasco in the 1969 film ‘The Forgotten Pistolero’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Natalie Mendoza in the 1969 film ‘99 Women’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Toni Lombardo in the 1972 blaxpoitation film ‘Black Gunn’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Lady Alexander in the 1972 film ‘Tragic Ceremony’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Rosa in the 1974 film ‘La Spandata’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Jole Scarpa in the 1975 film ‘The Sensuous Nurse’. Gallery screenshot_6931.png screenshot_6932.png screenshot_6941.png screenshot_6934.png screenshot_6948.png screenshot_6951.png screenshot_6950.png screenshot_6955.png screenshot_6952.png screenshot_6939.png screenshot_6945.png screenshot_6947.png screenshot_6956.png screenshot_6954.png screenshot_6953.png paluzzzi1111.jpg|Lobby card from the theatrical release paluzzi trap a sp.jpg|Film still from the theatrical release. trapaspypaluzzi.jpg|LC theatrical to trap a sp.jpg Category:1960s Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Double Agent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Killed By Ally Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Spy Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Sociopath Category:Devious Category:Chaotic Evil